


Hush

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, but they love each other - Freeform, this is straight up filth i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Anything for you, baby."Delivering on his promise, Minho sucked a hickey onto the skin, making Jeongin cry out loudly."Fuck!" He bit onto the sleeve of his sweater."You gotta be quiet," Minho warned, pulling away from his task. "Someone could hear and walk in at any-"
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I had prompt #0078: Minho discovers the sensitive spot on Jeongin’s inner thighs and makes him moan so obscenely loudly that the other members come take a peek.
> 
> I hope I did it justice! Enjoy ^_^

"Ah- fuck!" Jeongin moaned, threading his fingers through Minho's hair as the older man sucked a mark on his hip.

"Shh, baby," Minho cooed, "I've got you." He went back to kissing the younger's unmarked skin, clearly wanting to change that fact with the way he nipped at his thigh on the way down.

Jeongin was spread out on the bed, legs open with Minho in between them, and head thrown back into the pillows as he bit his lip harshly to keep quiet. Staying silent was a difficult thing to do when you had Lee Minho as a partner, in more ways than one. At that moment, he was having trouble not alerting the rest of the group of their activities. It was sweet, the way Minho wanted to take care of him— Jeongin couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips when Minho first kissed him earlier, pushing him onto the bed slowly but with purpose. That purpose was apparently to make Jeongin embarrass himself by moaning loud enough for his friends to hear. At this point, he couldn’t bring himself to mind— not with the way Minho was teasing him, scratching his nails up his thighs as he licked the tip of his cock, collecting the precum on his tongue before swallowing it.

"You taste so good, Innie." Minho licked his lips teasingly, arm stretching out to push Jeongin's gray sweater up past his ribs.

His body jolted as Minho pinched a sensitive nipple between his fingers.

"Baby, eyes on me." He prompted, smirking when Jeongin blinked down at him blearily.

How was he supposed to focus when pleasure clouded his mind? His boyfriend's hands were magic, touching him just gently enough for him to crave more. Jeongin whimpered quietly, Minho's hand leaving his chest and coming to rest at his hip.

"I want you to watch me as I eat you out, ok?"

_ Holy shit.  _

Jeongin let out a strangled noise but nodded still. Minho was in quite the mood and he could already tell he was in for a long night.

Minho reached over for the lube, bringing it closer for when he would need it. He pushed Jeongin's legs up towards his chest a bit, massaging his bare thighs while doing so. Leaning in, he pressed open mouth kisses to his inner thighs, making his way up. The further he went, the more riled up Jeongin got, letting out whimpers he muffled with his hand.

Jeongin's thighs had always been sensitive, Minho knew this, but the sound he let out when Minho sucked particularly hard on a specific part high up his leg, made his eyes widen.

"Fuck, how have I never found that before?" Minho asked, in awe.

Jeongin whimpered again, shaking his head. "Do it again, please." He begged.

"Anything for you, baby."

Delivering on his promise, Minho sucked a hickey onto the skin, making Jeongin cry out loudly.

"Fuck!" He bit onto the sleeve of his sweater.

"You gotta be quiet," Minho warned, pulling away from his task. "Someone could hear and walk in at any-"

The door swung open and Jeongin snapped his head to look, scrambling to push his sweater down to cover himself. Hyunjin and Chan stood at the doorway, curious expressions turning to shock and soon after, guilt.

"Crap! Sorry! We uh- we thought." Chan stammered, at a loss of what to do.

Jeongin looked back at Minho, who was shielding him with the faintest smile on his face, eyebrows raised at the two boys at the doorway.

"What did you think?" Minho asked.

Chan stood, dumbfounded until Hyunjin spoke up for him. "We thought that- well since people scream all the time here..." He trailed off, "You know what? We should just go."

"Yeah, maybe." Jeongin whined, hiding his face in his arms.

Chan nodded, silently agreeing before pushing Hyunjin back and closing the door behind them.

Jeongin let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, he had covered himself in time and thankfully, Minho was fully clothed, otherwise that could have been a disaster.

"Minho, oh my god." Jeongin moaned, embarrassed by the sudden intrusion.

"It's ok," The elder assured, "They didn't see anything."

He continued to kiss up his thighs, pushing the younger's sweater up again to see him more. Jeongin peeked down through his sweater paws.

"They know you're mine," Minho said, sucking another hickey onto his inner thigh. "And they know what we're doing now. Be as loud as you want."

Jeongin whimpered, grumbling about the others hearing him again. It wasn't fair that he was so sensitive or that Minho knew exactly what to do to make him loud.

Minho pushed Jeongin's legs back up, leaning in to lick at his rim, prompting the younger to tangle his fingers in Minho's hair again. He tugged hard, crying out when Minho hardened his tongue to start fucking it inside slowly.

" _ Min! _ " Jeongin gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He received no answer, only the wet noises from Minho lapping at his skin. He  _ should _ be embarrassed by the position, embarrassed that Minho was so into it. But he understood why, seeing how he was falling apart under the elder's touch.

Jeongin didn't blame Minho one bit.

"Minho, please. I- I need you."

Minho pulled away, humming. "Be patient." He dove back in, this time slipping a finger in next to his tongue.

Jeongin muffled his cry with the back of his hand before he realized Minho probably wanted to hear exactly how loud he would get. He let the hand fall back to the bed, fisting the sheets instead.

A second finger was added in no time and Jeongin couldn't remember when Minho had stopped to coat them in lube but it was clear that he did, if the wet noises and easy slide told him anything.

Minho kept lapping at his rim, all while the fingers inside curled to brush past his prostate, causing Jeongin to jolt. His back arched off the mattress and he desperately cried out for more— something Minho wasn't planning on giving him anytime soon.

"Minho, baby.  _ Please _ ."

Jeongin didn't know what else to say. He'd resorted to begging at an early stage but Minho was never one to give in so easily, especially when he was having fun.

As expected, Minho didn't let up. In fact, he scissored his fingers more, allowing for a third to enter easily. The new stretch had Jeongin wiggling away, legs kicking out before strong hands grasped them. He whined at the emptiness. Somehow it was worse than any overstimulation Minho could give him.

"Come on honey, be good for me. I know you can." Minho practically purred, pulling Jeongin back down the bed for better access. "I'm almost done."

Jeongin nodded, letting his thighs be spread open again, exposing his wet hole to his boyfriend. His legs shook as Minho resumed, little shockwaves of pleasure running through his body every time that little bundle of nerves inside of him was stimulated.

A lifetime seemed to pass as he lay there, completely at the other man's mercy. The mixture of Minho's fingers and tongue was heaven and Jeongin felt himself nearing the edge, flushed cock twitching on his stomach as a warning.

"Close." He gasped breathlessly, sighing in relief when the pleasurable assault stopped.

Minho's lips glistened with lube and spit as he retreated and he smirked up at the younger. "Not yet. No cumming until I say so, remember?"

"Yes, I remember!" Jeongin insisted, "That's why I warned you. I did good, right?"

"So, so good." Minho praised, lifting up from his position to crawl over the younger and press kisses to his neck. "I'm so proud of you."

"You want my cock now, baby?" He continued, chuckling when he received a vigorous nod in return. "Yeah? How bad do you want it?"

"So bad, please I'll do anything." Jeongin clung to Minho's shirt, tugging on the fabric in a clear request to have it removed.

Minho raised an eyebrow, sitting back to take off the shirt and unbutton his jeans. "Anything?"

Jeongin should be scared at that expression— he knew it only meant things would be drawn out further. But they barely ever had time to indulge in sex let alone edging, so he would let Minho have his fun. Even though that "fun" might include Jeongin crying at some point during the night.

"Anything." He confirmed, well, more like begged to be honest. 

Minho smirked happily as he removed his pants and underwear, kicking them off the side of the bed. He grabbed the lube, popping the top open and squeezing a good amount onto his hand. Jeongin hissed as the substance was spread onto his inner thighs with sloppy movements.

Soon, his legs were pinned together and hooked over Minho's shoulder as the elder fucked into the tight space. He let out little whimpers at the slight friction it gave— but it wasn't enough. Minho's moans, lust dripping from each one, cut through the wet slap of skin and panting. That was enough.

"I bet you want me so bad, huh? Need me to fuck you until the whole dorm can hear?"

Jeongin rushed to agree, tears springing to his eyes with how bad he wanted— no,  _ needed  _ that.

The elder ignored him, continuing to fuck his slick thighs. "But you'd be satisfied if I came on you just from this. I know you just want to be useful. You're so good after all, my cute little fuck toy."

It was more a statement than a question but Jeongin nodded along anyways. "Yes, just your fuck toy. All yours."

"All mine." Minho growled, pulling back to push the younger's legs back down and flip him onto his stomach. He slapped his ass before lifting his hips, helping him onto his knees.

Jeongin loved this position. No, he couldn't watch the elder fucking into him but Minho only ever pushed his face into the pillows and fucked him hard from behind when he meant business. Jeongin couldn't even lie; he was excited.

Spreading more lube onto his cock, Minho grabbed Jeongin's ass again before pushing in slowly. " _ Fuck _ ." He moaned as he bottomed out, stilling as he gave him time to adjust. "You're so fucking tight."

Jeongin moaned weakly at the feeling of finally being filled with something larger. "Please, give it to me."

His hands fisted in the sheets and a few tears rolled down his cheeks when Minho pulled him closer, rolling his hips into him with purpose. He was finally getting what he'd been craving for hours now, since Minho had started teasing him early on in the night.

The thrusts started, strong and powerful and Jeongin tried everything he could to be quiet. But even biting a pillow— saliva soaking through the fabric— didn't make any difference. 

Jeongin's cries were loud, definitely being heard from outside the room. That only seemed to spur Minho on.

"God, baby." Minho growled, pinning Jeongin's hands to his back and using them as leverage to fuck him faster. "You're like a wet dream come to life."

If Jeongin was more coherent, he might have a witty comeback. Something about how he  _ is _ a wet dream, all the damn time no less, but he could barely moan out his boyfriend's name let alone form a full sentence.

Minho was having no trouble, spitting out dirty words like they were nothing, like he wasn't affected at all. He must have some sort of idea what everything was doing to Jeongin, or else he wouldn't be doing it.

"Babe-  _ fuck _ . How- ah!" His question was cut off with a cry as Minho leaned forward to attack the side of his neck, leaving pretty red marks in his wake. " _ Careful. _ "

Minho ignored him, "Full sentences, baby. I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

Jeongin groaned internally. How was he supposed to speak when Minho wasn't letting up at all? He could hear the breathlessness in the other's voice and it turned him on to no end.

He tried to compose himself, gasping while squeezing his eyes shut and flexing his hands in a poor attempt to escape Minho's hold. "How are you-  _ god _ \- how are you so calm right now?"

"You think I'm calm?" Minho said, surprised. He stilled, pulling out to let go of Jeongin's wrists and flip him onto his back.

Jeongin blinked up in surprise at the sight above him because Minho... he looked so wrecked— face flushed, lips red and glistening with spit, his hair tousled and sticking to his forehead from sweat.

"Just because I can still speak doesn't mean I'm not getting completely ruined because of you."

Oh.

Minho closed in on him, capturing his lips with an intensity Jeongin wished happened all the time. If the elder was trying to convey something with the kiss, he was doing a great job— Jeongin understanding every meaning hidden within each press of their lips.

"Please don't stop." Jeongin whispered against his lips. He spread his legs again, letting Minho back inside with a gasp. "Fuck."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

As Minho's pace started up, hips rolling harshly, the kiss got dirtier— a mix of tongues and bitten lips. Jeongin pulled him in closer, nails scratching down his back and pulling a hiss from the elder.

" _ Fuck _ ." Minho growled, pinning Jeongin down by the hip. Another kiss before he trailed down the younger's jaw to nip at his neck and then collarbones.

"Ah- ah careful." Jeongin said again, "You can't leave any bad marks."

If anything, that just made Minho kiss him harder.

"Why not? We don't have anything coming up."

"What- what if the others see?"

"Nothing they haven't seen before, baby. Plus they already walked in on us earlier." He nuzzled at the younger's neck, "Don't you wanna show off your pretty little marks so everyone knows who you belong to?"

Minho was now rocking his hips slowly as they talked, reaching a hand out to stroke Jeongin's weeping cock.

"Mmm you. I belong to you." Jeongin moaned softly, "They already know." 

Jeongin clutched Minho's bicep to ground him as he threw his head back into the pillows. The mix of pleasure he was feeling, plus with how slow Minho was now going, brought on a new wave of tears. Being kept right at the edge, so close to cumming but not having that final push, was torture. And he could tell Minho reveled in it.

"I'll be careful, promise." Minho assured, peppering kisses over Jeongin's jaw. "You just look so gorgeous all flustered and covered in hickeys. I can't help myself."

"Yeah right." Jeongin mumbled, "You just like turning me into a mess."

"I can't argue there."

After a smirk and one last kiss, Minho straightened up, resuming his rougher pace from before. His hand sped up too, encouraging the younger to writhe in pleasure. Little hiccups of moans left his lips as he tried his best to save off his orgasm.

Jeongin bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Minho for dear life. "C-close."

"Go on, baby. You've been so, so good." Minho twisted his wrist faster, spending extra time on the sensitive head of Jeongin's cock. His thrusts didn't falter until Jeongin tightened around him, hole fluttering as his hips stuttered up and cum painted streaks of white on his chest.

"Min, please. Please cum in me." Jeongin begged, pulling Minho down for a sloppy kiss. "I need it, please."

" _ Fuck _ . Fuck, ok." Minho continued thrusting into the younger, kissing him silly as he shook from his intense orgasm. He pulled his hand away from Jeongin's spent cock, using it to grip his waist instead.

Jeongin clenched around Minho, though he was quickly becoming overstimulated. Soft whimpers escaped him and floated directly in Minho's ear— sure to spur him on further.

"Want it so bad. Fuck- Minho please." He basically sobbed, toes curling. "Please breed me. Need to feel you inside."

It was like Jeongin had blacked out, the horny monster inside of him taking over and saying whatever the fuck he wanted.

"Holy shit," Minho breathed out, giving one last thrust before spilling into the younger and riding out his high. He ground into him before oversensitivity took over and he had to pull out slowly, watching as cum dripped out of Jeongin's ass.

Honestly, Jeongin couldn't bring himself to care, not when he felt so sated. He was sure that if asked, Minho would cum in him over and over again. Granted, Jeongin was a bit spoiled at this point.

As Minho struggled to stand (presumably to get a washcloth to clean up), Jeongin made it harder for him, pulling him back and wrapping his arms around the elder's soft waist. "Not yet," He mumbled, curling up as Minho returned the embrace. "Stay and cuddle."

"Innie, you're a mess. We both are."

"I don't care."

Minho laughed out a sigh, "Alright, how about this? We can cuddle if you promise not to fall asleep and if we can take a shower later to clean up."

That piqued Jeongin's interest. "Together?" He asked, nuzzling closer as strong arms enveloped him.

"Obviously."

Jeongin could hear the teasing in his voice. Well, sue him for being interested in a shower with his boyfriend.

"Sounds perfect." He hummed, ignoring Minho's playful mockery. He knew it was just as appealing to him too. "Wake me up when it's time."

He heard a chuckle, then received a kiss to the temple. "Of course, baby. Anything for you."

The warmth from the embrace lulled him into a state of drowsiness and he smiled against Minho's skin, just enjoying the calm. He should have known it would only last a few minutes.

"So, breeding huh?" Minho piped up, "That's a new one."

"Oh, shut up. You came almost instantly after that."

"Yeah, whatever. Go back to sleep." Minho grumbled out, hugging Jeongin tighter, but not before kissing his head. "I love you."

Jeongin smiled. There may be cum leaking out of him and splattered on his chest (transferring over to Minho's as well), but it was perfect— stickiness included.

"Love you too."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
